In integrated circuit manufacturing, a conductive material, such as copper, is often deposited by electroplating onto a conductive seed layer to fill one or more recessed features on the wafer substrate. Electroplating is a method of choice for depositing metal into the vias and trenches of the wafer during damascene processing, and is also used to fill Through-Silicon Vias (TSVs), which are relatively large vertical electrical connections used in 3D integrated circuits and 3D packages. Electroplating may also be used to fill through resist WLP structures.